4 Love
by JacobAndHarrisonFOREVER
Summary: A romantic take on the situation directly after the battle in Eclipse but before Jacob receives the wedding invitation. Slash. If you don't like slash don't read it. It's not all slash though. Random thoughts. Eat ice cream. Frogs are cool.
1. Chapter 1: 4 Stories

**Chapter 1:**** 2:00 AM, La Push/Forkes border**: Jacob Black patrolled the La Push/Forkes border. He was anxious to see Bella again, but he didn't want to risk breaking the treaty. He patrolled for another hour, but then decided to call it a night and head back home. Seth's thoughts entered his mind on the way, so he decided to drop in. He phased just outside Seth's house and put on some jeans. He wandered in, calling Seth's name in his mind, as to not wake the others. Seth emerged with his hair in a very bedraggled fashion, and with his eyes red from crying. Jacob went to embrace him, and Seth simply wept into his shoulder.

Jacob led Seth outside, and sat him down on a log. It was damp, but with their combined running temperatures, the water quickly evaporated. Seth sat there crying and leaning on Jacob for another two hours, and Jacob patiently sat there waiting for him to recover. Eventually, Seth murmured 'I'm so sorry Jacob; I shouldn't be doing this to you.' Jacob murmured back 'It's ok Seth; anytime you need to talk you can talk to me ok?' Seth's sobbing ceased for a minute, and then he said "I just miss Dad so much. I thought I'd gotten over it, but always on Friday nights Dad would make his fish fry and we would eat it over a movie. But last night Mum noticed it was Friday and said, 'Well Seth, what would you like for dinner tonight?' and I broke down." Jacob hugged him and Seth sobbed into Jacob's chest long into the night.

***

**La Push Beach, 12:00 PM**:

Leah plodded along La Push's beach for a long period of time. She had come to be alone. She was not worried about her brother, for he could look after himself, no, she was worried about her mother. Sue Clearwater had dealt with the death of her husband surprisingly well. Too well, in point of fact. She was only slightly down at any one moment and when he was mentioned in conversation she acted perfectly normal. This meant one of three things; One, that she didn't love him and that there was nothing between them, two, that she had been having an affair, or three, which was the worst of the lot, that she was bottling it up inside until she couldn't take anymore and she would do something drastic. Like suicide. And/or murder.

She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice Embry walking towards her down the beach. She bumped straight into him and had to look up at him. 'Hey, I didn't see you there' Leah said embarrassedly. Embry smiled at her, then replied 'No, me either. Hey, I was wondering, did you wanna go out sometime? You know, to the movies or something?' Leah looked quizzically at him and weighed up the pros ad cons of his request. Seeing her reaction Embry quickly cut in 'You don't have to, and it's not in that kind of way or anything, it was just…' Leah cut him off by saying 'Yeah, sure. How's tomorrow sound for you' Embry beamed and then said bubblingly 'So, do you want me to pick you up from your house tomorrow?' Leah thought then replied 'Nah, I'll walk to yours. See you then Em'. Embry farewelled, then ran across the beach in a skipping sort of way. Leah thought that it would be good to get away from her mourning brother and insane mother for a day. Besides, she was lonely, and who better than Embry to relieve that? She continued her walk along the beach happily, with a bounce in her step.

***

**Forkes High School****, 7:00 PM**: Jessica Stanley sat at the desk in the school library, desperately trying to finish a trigonometry problem. It had been bugging her for the past two hours and she was beyond the point of frustration. She wanted to rid the book in half then burn the pieces and then bury the ashes, but she knew that that would be pointless. So she continued instead. She slaved and slaved, trying to get it finished.

Mike Newton walked past the door of the library and saw Jess there. He walked in and said 'Hey,' Jess replied by looking up and beaming at him. 'Oh my god Mike, thank you so much for coming here. I need company right now, and this trig problem is infuriating me beyond the point of insanity. I NEED ASSISTANCE!!!' Mike looked at her and said 'Look, my older sister is studying advanced mathematics at uni, did you want to come home with me and get her help instead of laboring at this task to no fruition?' Jess stared at him for a moment, then pecked him on the cheek and said 'Thank you so much Mike. You're my idol'. They walked out together, and Mike took Jess's hand in his.

***

**Black Household, 7:00 PM**: Billy Black sat watching a rugby game on the small TV at his house. A knock on the door came, and Sue Clearwater entered. 'Sorry to disturb, but is Seth here? He was distraught last night and he's disappeared into the woods somewhere.' Sue proclaimed to Billy. 'Sam said that he and Jake had gone for a run up in the mountains somewhere. He's in good hands, I'm sure he'll be fine.' Billy replied calmly.

Sue sat down next to him and sighed 'They grow up so fast don't they? One moment they are a little toddler pottering about and the next they're wolves in their own pack and running off without telling you'. Billy sighed as well, then uttered 'Jake and I had some good years, but yes, you're right. He's gone now, gone to have his own life and I'm a far smaller part of it now than I ever was.' Sue snuggled in closer to him and put her head on his shoulder. Billy sighed and put his arms around her. In companionable silence, they stayed there together and watched the game.


	2. Chapter 2: Snow And Heat

**Chapter 2: 7:00 AM, Mountains Above La Push**: Seth and Jacob ran and ran, never pausing to stop. Seth wanted to run from all that was dear to him in La Push, and Jacob wanted to be there to protect him. Sam's voice inside his head told him that there were many people worried about both of them. But Jacob only wanted to be there with Seth for some reason. Seth kept running, keeping up a vigorous pace. Jacob mentally communicated for him to stop in the clearing up ahead, and Seth slowed and phased back into human form. Both Seth and Jacob had ripped their current clothes when Seth phased and Jacob followed after him. Seth grabbed some wood and began to pile it to make a fire.

It was quite beautiful up here in Jacob's point of view. The mountains gleamed a glowing white, and the evergreen pines around them very bright green. A blanket of snow covered everything, and thick clouds fogged up the mountains in the distance. Jacob could see all the way down to the sea, but from way out here, it was only a faint distant line.

Seth called him over to help him build the fire. 'You know, you really don't need the fire. You should still be warm with the current temperature.' Jacob softly said to Seth, in a way that wouldn't demetabolize his delicate current mental structure. Seth looked at him with a soft expression on his face, and then simply replied 'I just want a fire, that's all.' Jacob couldn't argue, so he set about finding some rocks to create a spark. He found some, and then bashed them together over the wood. The wood ignited, and a flame shot up, melting some nearby snow. As the flames shone bright light off his russet coloured skin, Jacob noticed how beautiful Seth was. He was of a lean build, and his bright brown eyes looked wise and powerful under his current expression. His black hair hung loosely, not styled in any particular manner. His abs tensed and flexed as he breathed in and out. His shaft hung loosely, not too large but not small either. His backside sat into the ground, melting snow under his heat. His legs were crossed, and his feet were still gangly and disproportionate due to the fact that he was still in his pubescent years.

Seth noticed his scrutiny and came over to Jacob. He sat next to him and leaned against his shoulder. Sensing no reaction to this, he put his head in Jacob's lap. 'You're so easy to get along with Jake. I always feel as though I can talk to you.' As Seth lay against Jacob, Jacob and Seth felt a glowing feeling in their hearts that spread throughout them. They felt like they had been filled with molten gold and now they glowed. Seth looked into Jacob's eyes and saw a golden light. Seth sat up and kissed him lightly on the lips. Jacob looked deeper into the eyes of Seth and pulled him closer. He kissed him more passionately and more violently until Seth and he were one, not two, and their intertwining hearts joining and twisting together in a harmony of love. The combined power of the imprintation was building and joining, as their combined hearts heated their bodies and filled their veins with adrenaline. The friction of their melding bodies began to heat the air, and the nearby snow began to melt. As the imprinting completed, Seth gazed lovingly into Jacob's eyes and kissed his lightly but lovingly. Jacob gazed lovingly back, and Seth lay in the snow with Jacob all through the day.


	3. Chapter 3: A Date

**Chapter 3: Leah****'s House, La Push Reservation, 8:00 AM:**

Leah left the house early in the morning. She wanted some relaxing time before she spent the day with Embry. Seth was still not home *sigh*, but Jacob was responsible enough, and she trusted him to look after her little brother. She looked through her meager wardrobe, and picked out a pair of dark blue jeans, a lilac shirt and a grey hooded cardigan. She finished this off with a gold necklace with an opal embedded in the head (inherited from her grandmother), and some green converse. She sprayed on a vanilla/floral scented French perfume and opened her door. She stepped outside quietly, as so not to wake her mother, and ran to her motorbike. She had bought it the previous week, and she was immensely happy with it. It was an electric red streaked with white and black, and it was incredibly fast, which pleased Leah.

She drove to Forkes, where she went for a coffee. She bought a strong, aromatic blend and enjoyed it while checking her emails at an internet café. She realized it was 9:30, and quickly began the drive to Embry's. She arrived there and knocked quietly. Embry emerged quietly, and Leah looked at him skeptically. He was dressed in black jeans, a green top with a Canadian band's name plastered on the front, and he had a black shirt on top of that, but without the buttons done up, so that the tee-shirt could be seen. He had pale blue sneakers on and he had spiked his hair. He had a cologne on that was masculine, but not overly so, and it had an earthy underlying base to the sharp, aromatic overtones of the rest of the cologne. She took this all in, and then realized that he had done this for her. No-one ever did anything for her. And to be truthful, he looked absolutely gorgeous. She embraced him and inhaled the warm, safe scent that was Embry. He looked initially surprised, but then awkwardly embraced back, murmuring a hello. She released him from her iron vice hug and commented on his dress sense. He blushed, still noticeably under his tanned skin.

'Hey,' Leah said joyously. 'Ready to go?' Embry nodded, so she pulled him towards the bike. 'We're both riding on that thing?' Embry questioned whilst nervously eying the bike as though it were a poisonous snake. 'Yeah, sure. Unless you've got a better ride?' Leah replied poisonously. Embry shook his head, so Leah jumped on the bike and Embry jumped on behind her.

Leah sped down the highway, with Embry clinging on tightly. The land rushed past them at incredible speeds, and Embry loved it. Embry had loved Leah for three months, and for three months, he did nothing but sit and wait for her to reciprocate the incredible passion he had felt for her. Yesterday, he had seen her on the beach, and the way that her hair billowed behind he in the wind and the way that she looked so very fiery, he could have fallen in love with her all over again, if it were not that every inch of him was all ready filled with his adoration of her. He had been possessed by a primeval urge to be with her and had subsequently asked her to the movies. He was giddy with bliss when she accepted.

They parked in front of Port Angeles' theatre and walked into the foyer. A new romantic comedy was on, and Embry asked her if she wanted to see it. She looked at him with a look of combined surprise and amusement, and then agreed. On the way to the cinema room she commented 'Romantic comedies, huh?' Embry grinned sheepishly and replied 'I've always loved chick flicks. Dunno why. Just seemed nice to imagine myself with one of those perfect girls.' Leah beamed cheekily, and accused 'So no-one in La Push good enough for you, huh?' Embry suddenly went quiet, and Leah knew better than to press him.

The movie started without much event, and there was the occasional burst of laughter. Embry and Leah sat there, grinning at each other when an inside joke appeared. Near the end of the movie, when the girl had decided that she loved him after all, Leah took Embry's hand in hers and smiled at him. Embry looked shocked, then confused, and finally happy. He squeezed her hand just as the hero and heroin kissed. They walked out hand in hand, and Leah was constantly reaching back to pat him on the knee. When they arrived at his house, they both got off the bike, and Leah farewelled 'See you, Em. I had a good time.' She pecked him lightly on the cheek then sped off into the distance.


End file.
